


What's Mine is Mine

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That just wouldn't do, not when Rodney belonged to him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Written in response to [a post](http://melagan.livejournal.com/295720.html) by melagan about possessive!John pinning Rodney against a wall. Unbeta'd.

John didn't like it when the new scientists looked at Rodney with that particular brand of awe after a life-saving event. John was all for his scientist being respected and held in high regard - Rodney earned it with his many brave actions. But some scientists didn't look at Rodney with _just_ awe, and that type of regard had nothing to do with Rodney's brain. That just wouldn't do, not when Rodney belonged to him.  
  
Which lead to this moment, John backing Rodney into a corner, tucked behind one of those bubbling columns set periodically in Atlantis' corridors. Rodney's protests faded to grumbles as John pressed close, enjoying the heat Rodney put off. John was always so cold and Rodney so warm; feeling Rodney against him was as pleasurable as a warm shower after a long day - relaxing and oh so good.  
  
"John," Rodney protested weakly, and John replied, "Just two minutes, Rodney."  
  
Rodney was trapped between John and the wall, pinned in place by John's body. Rodney shivered, and John pressed his smile against the corner of Rodney's mouth, pleased as always to get a reaction. Rodney liked being held in place, and John liked being the one doing the holding. He liked it great deal. John pressed a kiss just below Rodney's eye, and when Rodney blinked John felt the brush of his eyelashes - a slight tickle. John nipped at Rodney's earlobe, felt Rodney's hands slide up John's back, under his uniform shirt. Rodney pressed John closer, spread his legs so John fit between them, and rubbed his groin against John's.  
  
John sucked on Rodney's earlobe, nuzzled his way down to Rodney's neck. He bit down. Rodney made a startled, pained sound, but his hips jerked against John's, a shudder wracking his entire body. His fingernails dug into John's back, and John _loved_ the idea of Rodney marking his back as he was marking Rodney's neck. Later, he'd see if he could get Rodney to mark him some more as John fucked him, spread out on the bed, legs wrapped around John's waist and nails scratching his back.  
  
"John," Rodney moan, drawing his name out.  
  
"Mine," John said, muffled, sucking and licking the bite, deepening the mark. John slid one hand up between their bodies, rubbed at Rodney's nipple through his thin shirt, and Rodney keened, head tilted back.  
  
"I'm going to suck these later," John promised, pinching Rodney's nipple. "I'm going to bite at your collarbones, fuck you 'til you come on my cock, fill you up with my come."  
  
That seemed to be enough for Rodney, who came with an almost pained sound. John grunted, satisfied, and continued to rub Rodney's nipples, feeling the jerk of Rodney's hips and the twitch of his cock. _Later,_ he promised, a promise to both Rodney and his own cock, which throbbed with need.  
  
"Mine," John hissed into Rodney's ear, and Rodney swallowed.  
  
"Yours," he agreed.


End file.
